Just One of Those Autumn Days
by F. W. Bourdillon
Summary: Kakuzu goes about silencing Hidan's loud mouth using his own methods. [Kakuzu x Hidan] [KakuHidan] [Rated for language]


**Just One of Those Autumn Days**

**By F. W. Bourdillon**

Kakuzu goes about silencing Hidan using his own methods.

**Warning**: Contains Shonen-ai / Yaoi

**Word** **Count**: 792

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing all right belong to Kishimoto

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a beautiful autumn day; orange and yellow leaves fallen from the trees covering the dirt path, the sound of leaves crushing below the two Akatsuki members that shared the path. Truly a beautiful day…

But certainly not quiet.

"Damn it! I'm fucking tired!" complained the silver haired, religious man, "Lets fucking stop Kakuzu!" he whined trailing not too far behind Kakuzu.

Kakuzu ignored the religious fools bickering, having grown used to it over the years, he also learned that it was best to just pretend he wasn't there.

Hidan glared, "Are you fucking listening to me!?" he yelled angrily at the money-obsessed stitch man.

"No." Kakuzu stated bluntly feeling rather un-amused with the fact that Hidan seemed to be bitching more than usual, "Now will you shut up." He didn't ask, but demanded that Hidan keep quiet before Kakuzu thought he'd find himself burying the religious man in a ditch.

"What the fuck!? You can't fucking tell me what to do!" he shouted again.

Kakuzu's mouth twitched into a frown, though Hidan couldn't see it with the mask on, "Be quiet before I **make** you be quiet." Kakuzu warned in a low tone.

Hidan ignored Kakuzu's tone and continued, "You're an asshole! I hope lord Jashin will grant my prayers and kill you slow and painfully!" he crossed his arms and continued to glare at the back of Kakuzu's head.

The Ame-nin brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and began to stroke his sinus, "I mean it Hidan, you better shut the fuck up." His patience was running low and with each second it became more and more obvious within the tone of his voice…

…But, Hidan didn't care in the **least**, he could care less if he wanted to, "Oh yeah? And what could you possibly do to me!?" he asked an arrogant smirk gracing his lips, he was immortal what could **anyone** do to him, especially Kakuzu!

Kakuzu cursed whatever being allowed Hidan to exist upon the earth, or more of, allowed Hidan to exist upon the earth with the _nuisance_ of immortality and having to much free time he could find _anything_ to bitch about.

"Ha!" Hidan yelled suddenly, "I knew it! You can't do anything to me! You're a fucking wuss!"

Kakuzu stopped in mid step his hand tightening into a fist, if it was thing that Kakuzu took seriously other than money, it was his masculinity, and Hidan had just crossed the line.

That was it, he needed to shut Hidan up before he ended up ridding himself of the religious man's presence or before he killed himself; whichever he found more appropriate at the time.

"That's it…" Kakuzu said annoyance practically dripping from his voice, "I tried to be patient but you just won't shut your fucking mouth Hidan. I'm going to---"

"Kill me!?" Hidan interrupted with a mocking laugh, "I'd like to see you try!"

Kakuzu quickly turned around and grabbed Hidan by the collar, seeing that smirk on the religious mans lips made something boil in his stomach…though he wasn't sure if it was made out of anger alone, there was another feeling there that he really wished wasn't present.

Kakuzu quickly brought his other hand to his mask and pulled it down, Hidan's eyes widened in shock; Kakuzu was…_hot_, but he was more curious as to what Kakuzu was going to do.

And with that Kakuzu gripped Hidan's chin and brought his lips to Hidan's, though he should be angry Hidan felt nothing of the sort, he felt as content as he did when he was praying to Lord Jashin-sama, he also immense unease in the whole situation: Kakuzu's warm lips pressed that seemed to fit perfectly with his own, the surprisingly soft hands on his face, and the strange _bubbly_ feeling that was sending waves of excitement through his entire body.

Kakuzu felt something similar and he couldn't help but think in the back of his head, that the kiss had not only been to silence the other but something, a sort of tension he hadn't realized was there until now.

After what seemed like an eternity but really was only a few moments, Kakuzu pulled away from the kiss leaving both their lips and faces feeling warm.

He pulled up his mask and continued on the path they had been following earlier before their brief…intermission; he only hoped Hidan would now stay quiet.

Hidan opened his mouth to say something but abruptly closed it realizing he had nothing to say, he couldn't even remember what he had been arguing about with Kakuzu only a few minutes ago…

So instead he followed the money-obsessed stitch man without a word, allowing the quiet autumn breeze to blow.

Owari


End file.
